


Knots Undone

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Resolved Sexual Tension, Siddiq is smitten, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: Rick is sore from all his work on the bridge, so Siddiq offers him a massage.





	Knots Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Idk who to blame. I just love these two a lot.

The expanse of Rick’s torso was bare, laid out on the bed as if he was resting there, like he belonged in Siddiq's home.

In retrospect, it was so much harder to keep things strictly professional because he’d been on a bed. If Siddiq had a massage table, he may have stood half a chance.

He tried not to think about Rick’s lower half, particularly the part from hip to upper thigh swathed in the light blue sheets. Rick was here because he was stressed and he’d been waking up with aches from his shoulders to his knees from a killer combination of tension and physical labor.

So Siddiq had foolishly stepped up and mentioned that, while he was no professional masseuse, he knew enough about muscles that he could definitely work out the kinks and knots so Rick could get back to working on the bridge without any pain. The only real masseuse they knew of was Frankie, and she was at the Sanctuary, where tensions were currently running high. No, Siddiq thought it was best that he do the work himself.

“Never actually had one of these before,” Rick offered up conversationally. “I mean, my wife would rub my shoulders sometimes, but…” he shrugged, and Siddiq’s eyes were drawn to the way the strong muscles of Rick’s chest rolled beneath his skin at the movement.

“It may hurt a little at first while I’m working the knots out.”

“I’ll be alright. I trust you.” Rick smiled up at the other man, and Siddiq felt a blush creeping up his neck. He cleared his throat awkwardly and fingered over the nozzle of the lotion bottle sitting on the table beside him, trying not to let it show how much the words meant to him. Rick’s trust was something sought after and given to those who’d earned it, and Siddiq felt honored to be counted among those deemed worthy.

He squirted a dime-sized dollop of the lotion into his hands and warmed it between his palms before turning to Rick’s arms first, rubbing up from his palms over his strong forearms, swallowing hard at the feeling of the corded muscle flexing beneath his touch. The bulge of Rick’s bicep jumped as Siddiq worked his way up, and he had to restrain himself from running his fingers along the smooth skin there. 

Rick’s chest was perfect- muscled, but with some softness still there, enough that when Siddiq’s hands made their way to Rick’s pectoral muscles, he was tempted to give him a squeeze. Rick’s nipples, perky and pink, stood pebbled from exposure. The first brush of skin there, and Siddiq felt the nub harden. Pale pink was spreading across Rick’s chest, and Siddiq found himself staring his fill at the man as he worked down to his abs with firm presses and strokes. _Beautiful_ , Siddiq thought with awe. Rick was beautiful, every line of his body speaking to his nature and the work he did. Just like the man himself, Rick’s body was the perfect balance of softness and strength.

He passed over Rick’s groin for now, instead roaming over his thick thighs, encouraging the powerful muscles there to loosen. Rick was pliant and willing beneath his careful touch, parting his legs and allowing himself to be handled and soothed.

Maybe he was imagining things- it was very likely the result of wishful thinking- but Siddiq thought that there looked to be the beginnings of a bulge in the fabric bunched around Rick’s hips.

He shouldn’t want that, really- what purpose would it serve? Rick would likely just be embarrassed, and it didn’t mean anything- he felt good, felt relaxed for the first time in ages, and someone was touching him, running their hands over him. It was natural to react like that.

“Do you mind if I…?” Siddiq motioned to the sheet. Rick glanced down at himself and gave the tiniest, most subtle squirm against the bed.

“I, ah-” As predicted, Rick’s cheeks grew hot and he dodged his eyes. “Sorry about-”

Siddiq waved him off immediately, doing his best to smile comfortingly while also fighting off invasive thoughts about what he’d be seeing in a moment. “It’s alright, Rick. Really. It’s normal.”

Rock nodded and laid his head back down, eyes fluttering closed as Siddiq drew the sheet away from him. And thank god he did, too- he missed the soundless gape of Siddiq’s mouth when Rick was bared before him for the first time, his half-hard cock lying in the cradle of his hips amid a dark thatch of pubic hair. He was cut, the head a pretty pink, and the thick vein that ran along the underside was begging for Siddiq’s finger to come run along the velvety line of it until Rick’s cock stood at full mast between them. Beneath, his balls hung heavy, pleading for attention.

Siddiq shook off the lust best he could and set to work trying not to stare at Rick’s dick while he massaged the muscles that connected hip to thigh, fingers dipping into the crevice there. Rick’s hips raised fractionally so that he could better spread his legs on the bed, and Siddiq nearly moaned at the sight, at the whole godforsaken situation. It seemed such a specific and cruel brand of torture, laying this gorgeous man out before him like this but not being able to follow through.

By the time Siddiq was ready for Rick to turn over, he was hard in his pants. And Rick, even if he wasn’t at full mast, had definitely filled out more.

It seemed ridiculous to cover Rick up again at that point, but he knew that if he didn’t, he’d spend the whole massage with his hands kneading Rick’s ass. Rick had really come here for his shoulders and back to begin with, so he needed to actually focus on helping the man out. Siddiq sunk his fingers into the tense, hard muscles of Rick’s bare back, and Rick let out a sound that was half-pained and half-relieved. "Sorry. I know it doesn't feel great now, but it'll get better," Siddiq promised, and Rick nodded. With as much gentleness as he could muster, Siddiq started at Rick's neck, rubbing his thumbs into the dips between each vertebrae before his hands slid outward to his shoulders, where the bulk of the tension lay. Immediately, he found knots beneath the smooth skin, and when he pressed and rubbed just right to make them loosen, he knew he’d made a tremendous mistake.

The noise Rick made, a near-moan of relief, was borderline pornographic. Siddiq’s teeth sank into his lower lip as he tried in vain to stop himself from wondering what _else_ could elicit that sound from the leader. 

“ _Mm_ , Siddiq,” Rick groaned, and fuck, that was so unfair he could cry. “Feels better already.”

Siddiq’s laugh came out choked and Rick continued to make those little pleased noises every time a kink was worked out of his back. “Not quite done yet.”

Rick chuckled into the mattress. “Good. At this rate, you’re gonna have trouble gettin’ me out of this bed.”

Siddiq had to bite his tongue to suppress the whimper that nearly left his throat at that. Rick’s skin was warm and supple beneath his hands, soft and smooth as butter from the lotion. What he wouldn’t give to be the one Rick went home to and climbed into bed with at the end of a long day, to be someone who could touch him like this for as long as he pleased.  Even now, his fingers itched to reverently trace the old, faded scar on his left side, a memory of days gone by and pain now faded. He longed to press his thumbs into the twin dimples at the base of Rick’s spine, hold onto those solid hips.

Rick shifted a little beneath his hands, and he shook himself out of it best he could, continuing to work downward until he reached the sheet.

“Keep goin’. Please. Feels so much better,” Rick murmured dreamily.

More lotion, and Siddiq’s hands trembled as he lifted the sheet away to reveal Rick’s bare backside. He was infinitely grateful that Rick’s eyes were now closed, because he was sure that if the man saw the look on his face now, he’d get dressed and run back home.

Lord, that man’s ass- round and perky and _just_ plump enough that Siddiq could imagine the jiggle if he were to swat playfully at one perfect cheek. He wasn’t sure how he was going to remain professional while his hands were on it.

Rick hummed happily under his breath as Siddiq kneaded him like biscuit dough, his muscles loosening with every deep dig into the flesh. Siddiq didn’t dare look down at what he was doing, his eyes focused solidly on the small of Rick’s back, where it was safe.

Only then Rick’s legs shifted apart, and Siddiq found his eyes roaming over a very exposed Rick Grimes, who was practically purring like a contented kitten under his hands. Between his bare, parted thighs, Rick’s balls were full and heavy, looking very much like they could use a gentle touch to encourage a different kind of release. His cock must be trapped beneath his belly- Siddiq wondered if he was still hard, if the little bumps and rocks of the bed were driving Rick out of his mind.

He couldn’t help but stare now- he’d been sucked in, too late to make his escape. Siddiq continued to knead the muscles there in his strong hands, feeling Rick loosen beneath him. The next pass of his hands spread Rick a little more than he’d intended, and he lost his breath at the glimpse he got of the man’s tight, puckered pink entrance.

He half-expected Rick to pull away and shout at him, but he remained still, looking as content as ever. If his cheeks and shoulders looked a little pink, Siddiq was willing to chalk it up to the heat of the room.

Rick made a tiny, needy noise in the back of his throat when Siddiq’s fingers drew down the backs of his thighs, one that he clearly hadn’t meant to let slip if the sharp, embarrassed gasp that followed had anything to do with it. So high up between Rick’s legs, Siddiq was worried his fingers had slipped, but it just seemed that Rick’s inner thighs were particularly sensitive.

He didn’t need to know that. Didn’t need to be thinking about what kind of noises Rick would make if his mouth was there instead of his fingers.

Rick’s legs spread wider, knees drawing up to the edges of the table. “You really learned all this in med school?” he asked curiously. It took a moment for Siddiq to gather his words for a reply- and for him to work out exactly where he was supposed to be touching Rick next.

“I mean, we learned about muscles and their functions, obviously. It took some courses on physical therapy as well- sort of as a back-up plan if I chickened out of being a surgeon.” If he didn’t know better, he could have sworn Rick was arching back into his touch. “Nothing comprehensive, but it’s enough that I know how to work out the kinks if people need it.”

Rick hummed softly into the bed. “Has anyone else needed it yet?”

Siddiq felt warmth creep up his neck to his cheeks. “I, ah- nobody’s mentioned it, no.”

“You were quick to offer, so I just thought…” Rick shrugged, and Siddiq saw a smile lift his cheek. If he blushed any harder, he was sure Rick would be able to feel it when he touched him.

“You- I know you needed it. That you’ve got a lot on your plate, I mean!” He felt one misstep away from putting his foot wholly in his mouth. “There’s a lot on your shoulders, metaphorically speaking. And literally. I’ve seen you working on the bridge.”

Oh, he’d seen him. Every chance he got, he stole furtive glimpses of Rick, his shirt plastered to him with sweat, muscles rolling as he toiled away in the midday sun.

 “ _Mmm_ ,” Rick purred, and yes, he definitely rocked back to meet Siddiq’s hands that time. “Well, I appreciate it. Haven’t felt this good in…god, I don’t know how long.”

“I’m glad I could help.” Glad also that Rick didn’t seem to mind the continued slow, steady strokes back up his thighs toward the place where they curved up to meet his ass. His legs were parted so invitingly, his balls full and drawn up toward his body…Siddiq had to shake his head to clear it and squeezed out another dollop of lotion into his palms.

Maybe it was because of the added slickness, maybe it was because Rick’s hips had raised just a little to meet him, or maybe it was just a blessed accident, but the next slide of Siddiq’s hands up Rick’s thighs and over his ass saw his thumbs dipping a little too intimately between Rick’s legs. Siddiq sucked in a shocked, apologetic breath when he felt his thumbs brush across Rick’s balls and up his perineum, ready to be reprimanded or for the older man to pull away in horror.

What he got instead was a full-body shudder that he could _feel_ rippling through Rick’s strong body from head to toe, and the sweetest little breathy moan from Rick’s parted lips. For a long, tense moment, both men were stock-still and breathless. From over Rick’s shoulder, Siddiq could see the vibrant blush coloring the man’s face.

“Rick, I’m so sorry-”

“I didn’t mean to- Siddiq, I’m sorry-”

They both began at once, their apologies running into each other. It was only after Rick chuckled wryly that Siddiq realized his hands were still on Rick’s ass. “Do you want me to…?” _Stop? Keep going?_

“Keep going,” Rick rasped out, his voice thick with something that made Siddiq’s cock throb in his pants. “ _Please_.”

Siddiq circled Rick’s hips with his hands, thumbs dipping into the perfect dimples that had been calling his name. Rick squirmed on the bed, the blush creeping down toward his shoulders. He made a soft sound into the sheets when Siddiq’s hands moved to his ass again, kneading the tender flesh there much less shyly than before. Siddiq could hardly believe what he was doing, couldn’t imagine how he got here, with Rick naked and spread out before him, his fingers trailing dangerously close to-

Rick’s hips jerked again, and Siddiq’s index finger slid between the swell of his cheeks. When Rick spoke again, his voice was rough as sandpaper.

“ _Please_.”

Boldly, Siddiq’s fingers dipped lower between Rick’s parted thighs, massaging his perineum and rubbing over his heavy balls. Rick shuddered and groaned, his fingers knotting into the sheets. “Oh, god.”

More lotion, and then Siddiq was back to where Rick wanted him, two fingers sliding teasingly over the man’s tight opening. With his other hand, he rubbed down Rick’s spine, soothing him as he teased the rim and let Rick relax into the touch. “I’ve got you,” he spoke softly, watching with rapt fascination as Rick let him explore his body. “Relax, Rick. Breathe for me.”

The sense of satisfaction that came with Rick’s deep, obedient breath spurred Siddiq on more. He felt the muscles begin to go soft, and with gentle pressure, slid one finger into Rick. He wasn’t sure whose groan was louder- his own or Rick’s.

“Ah, _fuck_ , Siddiq-” Rick gasped and arched his back, pushing himself back onto the younger man’s hand. “That’s…”

Rick’s words were subsumed in a throaty, wrenching moan as Siddiq drew the finger out and then pushed it back in. Siddiq could see him torn between pushing his hips back to take the finger deeper and rutting down against the bed to get some friction against his doubtlessly aching cock. “Put the pillow under your hips,” Siddiq suggested in a burst of intuition that was only slightly motivated by selfishness. He didn’t want Rick doing the work to get himself off- this was a massage after all. And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to feel the hot, hard length of Rick’s dick in his hand.

As soon as Rick shoved the pillow beneath himself, Siddiq reached forward, angling his cock down so that it was presented proudly for him between Rick’s spread thighs. Like the rest of Rick, it was gorgeous, thick and hot beneath his touch. The first bead of wetness at the tip made Siddiq’s mouth water.

“Let me take care of you,” Siddiq murmured as he circled Rick’s opening with a second finger. He made a tight fist around the man’s pretty dick, and began stroking him firmly, thumb working in circles just beneath the blushing head. The sounds Rick made above him, muffled into the sheets but still loud enough to reach Siddiq’s ears, were delicious, intoxicating, but there was nothing muffled about the cry he let loose when the second finger pressed firmly and smoothly into him, rubbing slowly against his prostate on the slide in.

“ _Oh, Christ, Siddiq-!_ ” Rick practically wailed, his hips shoving backward with every thrust of the younger man’s fingers into his body. “I’m- I’m not gonna last long,” he admitted between pants, embarrassment coloring his face along with arousal.

Siddiq’s eyes followed the way his fingers fucked into Rick, his throat dry and face hot. “That’s alright, Rick,” he soothed in a voice much more steady than he felt, “you deserve this. Come on. There you go.”

Rick’s thick cock twitched in Siddiq’s palm, his muscles clenching around the fingers mercilessly massaging his sweet spot. With a husky cry, Rick’s release washed over him, creamy white spilling over Siddiq’s fist and onto the sheets. His teeth sank into the sheets too late to stop from screaming, and he panted around the fabric as the younger man finger-fucked him through it. Siddiq tried to commit every detail of Rick’s orgasm to memory- the way his perfect ass clenched, the shudders that wracked his strong frame, every pulse and twitch of his dick as he rode out his release.

When Rick finally began to relax, Siddiq drew his fingers out and rinsed his hands before returning to Rick’s legs for the last part of his massage. He worked his way down Rick’s calves, digging his thumbs into the flat soles of his feet to finish him off. Rick’s toes cracked as he groaned and stretched, and when Siddiq rounded the side of the table, his eyes were hazy with bliss. Slowly, he rolled onto his front, heedless of the mess he’d made of the sheets. God, that was a sight to behold- Rick Grimes, leader of Alexandria, all flushed and fucked-out and sprawled unabashedly on the bed before him. Siddiq couldn’t help but stare his fill.

“Good to know I’m the first person who came to you for that,” Rick joked breathlessly. “Might’ve been jealous.”

Siddiq chuckled and rubbed a hand through his hair, which was beginning to stick to his forehead and neck. He shifted from foot to foot, trying to ignore the persistent throb of his unattended erection. “Not everybody gets the, ah…full package.” He cringed at the poor innuendo, but his brain was hardly getting the bulk of his bloodflow right now. Rick laughed anyway, smiling brilliantly.

“That right?”

“That’s right,” Siddiq nodded.

“So who all gets the Siddiq Special?” Rick’s blue eyes twinkled brilliantly, and even though Siddiq wondered if he was possibly giving too much away, it was impossible to play coy with Rick nude and on display in front of him.

“Just you,” he admitted.

Rick’s cheeks had that adorable rosy glow again. “I’ll have to remember that next time I’ve got a sore back.”

Siddiq nodded, teeth sinking into his lip to keep from whimpering. Standing here next to him was torture at the point, especially now that he wasn’t focused on making Rick come. He was just about to tell Rick that he could come back anytime when the older man caught his wrist and tugged him gently toward the bed.

“Looks like you could use some help yourself.” Rick nodded to the bulge in Siddiq’s pants and Siddiq, despite all he’d just done with Rick, felt himself squirm beneath the older man’s gaze.”

“You don’t- don’t feel like you have to-”

“I _want_ to,” Rick said with devastating simplicity, and Siddiq felt himself go weak in the knees. Rick’s deft fingers worked his belt open and undid his zipper, tongue running over his lower lip. “Take those off and get up here.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. With consideration to Rick’s taxed, lax body, Siddiq clambered onto the bed and straddled the man’s hips, leaving his pants in a crumpled heap on the floor. The tent his cock made was obscene, and even more so was the look on Rick’s face, the hunger in his eyes and the way his plush lips parted invitingly. Rick’s fingers hooked into the band of Siddiq’s boxers and tugged them down over his hips, letting his aching cock spring up.

“Do you want my mouth?” Rick asked, looking up at him through long lashes, and Siddiq made a desperate, wanting noise.

“ _Please_.”

Rick patted his chest and then circled Siddiq’s hips with his hands, urging him forward. “C’mere. Fuck my mouth.”

Not even biting his tongue could have held in the near-wail that left Siddiq at that. He surge forward obediently, his cock rubbing up between the swells of Rick’s pecs, making him whimper. Rick didn’t even wait for Siddiq to guide his cock to his lips- he chased it eagerly with his tongue, lapping greedily at the tip and then sucking it into his mouth.

Some things shouldn’t be allowed, and Rick looking up at him with wide eyes and a dick in his mouth was one of them.

True to his word, Rick encouraged Siddiq to fuck his mouth, hands sliding from his hips to his ass to help better take the younger man’s cock down his throat. It was all Siddiq could do to run his fingers through Rick’s short hair and rock his hips forward into the plush, wet heat of Rick’s mouth. It was perfect, Rick’s tongue smoothing down the underside and then lapping at the tip when he pulled back, soft, wet noises leaving his throat that were barely audible beneath the sounds of Siddiq’s moans as Rick sucked him off.

“Rick, I’m- I’m gonna-” Siddiq warned him, about to pull away, but the older man simply held him closer and swallowed around his cock, and Siddiq was gone, spilling down Rick’s throat with a cry that he felt rip out of his lungs. Rick took all of him gladly, swallowing and swallowing and then lapping at the tip when he finally released the younger man from his mouth. Siddiq practically melted against Rick’s firm chest, every bit of strength having left with his orgasm, and it wasn’t until a few minutes later when he finally gathered his wits that he realized Rick’s arms were around him, one hand lazily playing with his hair.

“So just me, huh?” Rick teased playfully, and Siddiq laughed into the older man’s chest.

“Just you.”


End file.
